


Beginning

by OneLastMiracle (orphan_account)



Series: Untitled [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneLastMiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was ridiculous, utterly mad. This was insane and stupid and he shouldn’t be doing it. Neither should he enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a series of small drabbles, done for the 30 Drabble A Day challenge. Not necessarily connected, can be read as a standalone or small parts. All stories are not necessarily in the same universe, so there may be little to no continuity. May be some Johnlock, but can easily be read as just friendship. Enjoy!

This was ridiculous, utterly mad. This was insane and stupid and he shouldn’t be doing it. Neither should he enjoy it.

John had always been a practical man, earned his medical degree and made the rank to Captain in the Army. If you had asked him years ago what he would be doing now, John certainly wouldn’t have answered “Chasing a murderer through the streets of London with a Consulting Detective on foot.” Saying it now, even as he did just that seemed absurd. But he was, and damn if he wasn’t enjoying it.

He’d only met Sherlock Holmes yesterday, but since then, they’d moved in together and were now hunting down a killer. Normally, the time frame would seem forced, stressed; but such was not the case with Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock Holmes. What an odd man. He was brilliant and mad, a genius and self-proclaimed sociopath. Something about him made the man extraordinary, fantastic, amazing. He had the ability to see everything, read a person’s life story by the state of his suit, fabricate- no, uncover- these magnificent backgrounds, weaved from his findings. Sherlock saw- “observed” as he used- what no one else could, did what was unthinkable and thought the impossible. Sherlock Holmes was a brilliant man, who had brought John along with him for the ride, reasons unknown. This whole thing was mad. And though they’d only just met yesterday, John had a feeling this was the first of many adventures to come. He realised with equal parts apprehension and excitement: This was just the beginning.


End file.
